Adiós a los buenos días
by MissKaro
Summary: Elsa Laren tenía cada detalle de su vida planeado, desde su vestuario del viernes hasta su "inesperada" escapada de fin de semana del próximo sábado; no había instantes perdidos ni sucesos no deseados, únicamente una existencia imperturbable… hasta que Hans Westergard se propuso a resquebrajarla. Helsa. OS. AU.


**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que les prenda el foco, resulta ser mío. Quedan advertidos.**

 **NA:** _Desde ya advierto que esto es un poco explícito y no solo insinuación, aunque me he encontrado por aquí con cosillas más subidas de tono (eufemismo). No creo ir en contra de las reglas, pero de antemano pido que mejor me avisen antes de tomar acciones graves, ¿sí? (No lo creo necesario, de cualquier modo). Lamento igual las fallas, pues no me he dedicado a darle una leída concienzuda._

Este pequeño OS va para **A Frozen Fan** , que me incita al mundo de la perdición y la obsesión. No digo más; tu punto de vista es el que más espero. ¿Disfrútalo?

* * *

 **Adiós a los buenos días**

 _por_ MissKaro

* * *

Elsa Laren se levantó de la cama a las 6:45, como correspondía de lunes a viernes.

Exactamente a aquella hora, ni un minuto más o uno menos; la alarma sonaba, sin falta, a las 6:44, y ella tenía un minuto para desperezarse antes de pararse de la cama. Incluso cuando se despertaba sola, esperaba el sonido de la alarma y entonces dejaba pasar el minuto hasta ponerse de pie, colocándose concienzudamente las pantuflas con diseños invernales, que compró en un raro impulso al verlas en el supermercado, sin analizar del todo que su diseño fuese ergonómico y el gasto por el producto correspondiera debidamente a la etiqueta de calidad-precio. Simplemente habían atraído su atención, como amante del invierno que era, y las depositó en el carrito de la compra, junto a los demás artículos de su lista.

Tras colocarse sus pantuflas, acomodó su cama, dejándola sin arrugas, y se encaminó a su vestidor, de donde sacó la percha de ropa en el que tenía su vestimenta para ese día, que dejó después ante la puerta del baño, en el que se dio una ducha de seis minutos, en consideración a su larga cabellera rubia cenicienta, la cual secó durante diez minutos y peinó en una trenza que sujetó en un moño alto.

Se puso su conjunto de ropa interior negra, de encaje, para después ataviarse con sus medias transparentes, su blusa de vestir blanca y su falda hasta las rodillas negras, dejando el saco para el término de su desayuno. Concentró sus esfuerzos en maquillarse rápidamente en diez minutos, colocando suave delineado oscuro a sus ojos, con el fin de resaltar sus orbes cerúleos, que más destacaban en su rostro de piel nívea, dado que sus labios rosas eran delgados, y sus pómulos no muy prominentes.

La decían atractiva cuantos la conocían, y podía considerar que era cierto, tomando en cuenta que se ejercitaba tres ocasiones por semana, comía adecuadamente, tenía buenos rasgos... y una figura que su mejor amiga, Anna, como muchas, envidiaba. La característica de una modelo en altura, pero con más curvas que atraían las miradas de hombres y mujeres por igual.

Eso, si el aire frívolo que transmitía no acaparaba la atención de los demás.

Aquello opuesto a la realidad, porque era alguien dulce por dentro, que se preocupaba demasiado por las cosas, dándole una falta de seguridad que intentaba disimular ante los otros con una fachada elegante y distinguida, muchas veces criticada por el idiota mejor amigo de su primo Kristoff, el incomparable mujeriego y corredor de bolsa, Hans Westergard, su pesadilla andante.

Pensar en él era traerle una aceleración a sus latidos y el aumento del calor en su cuerpo, en conjunto con una sensación tensa en el bajo vientre, que llegaba a más cuando exploraba pensamientos nada inocentes en su cabeza, humedeciendo el sitio más íntimo de su cuerpo y haciéndole rechinar los dientes al notarlo, por la frustración de dedicar su mente a alguien como ese bastardo, además de no llevar a cabo aquellas fantasías.

Ella se vio obligada a agitar su cabeza para alejar aquellas ideas y el rostro apuesto del pelirrojo de ojos verdes como el musgo, de sonrisa torcida y ligeras pecas, objetivada en continuar su rutina diaria, sin perder el tiempo en el tipo del que, por algún modo estúpido, estaba enamorada. Mejor concentrarse en sus actividades.

Admitía que era algo obsesiva en sus costumbres, la misma cantidad de azúcar en el café, con el cereal y fruta que correspondía a los jueves; mas era un hábito hecho a partir de una madre centrada en el reloj, abogada, que influyó mucho en su comportamiento, con lo estricta que era. Se salvaba sólo de las veces en que se iba a casa de su mejor amiga, donde el señor Adgar y su esposa Idun, le permitían descansar de un horario recargado para una niña de nueve años, cuyo sueño era liberarse del yugo de su madre y convertirse en la escritora que deseaba ser.

Afortunadamente, cumplió la primera parte, pero a sus veintisiete, se conformaba, de momento, con ser la editora más buscada hasta el momento por reconocidos escritores.

Llegaría su tiempo, si acomodaba su agenda, aunque para su molestia, la inspiración hacía su aparición en los momentos menos indicados. Ya se pondría a escribir debidamente, para poder publicar su primer libro a los treinta.

Sonriendo de pensar la impresión que se llevaría su madre si supiera que su idea era escribir una novela erótica, Elsa concluyó su frugal desayuno y regresó a la habitación de su apartamento para terminar de prepararse para ir a la editorial más importante de la ciudad, en la que trabajaba como editora en jefe de la sección de contemporáneos.

El pintalabios color coral completó su maquillaje y comprobó su aspecto ante el espejo, con la imagen de profesional seria que buscaba reflejar ante los demás, para que la tomaran en consideración y no adivinaran que detrás de ese exterior reservado, se encontraba una joven mujer temerosa e insegura, en cuyo perfeccionismo podían adivinarse los puntos inestables de su edificación, como la vocecilla irritante, grave y varonil de Hans, parecía recordarle en su cabeza.

Suspiró y miró su reloj de pulsera, contenta de haber concluido al tiempo que esperaba, y cogió su bolso preparado por ella la noche anterior, junto al maletín en que llevaba uno de los últimos manuscritos que estaba corrigiendo, de una prometedora obra, como las que tomaba a su cargo. Guardó su teléfono móvil en el bolso tras comprobar ningún mensaje y se decidió a salir de casa, para tomar el subterráneo, entre triunfante y decepcionada, por un hecho que ya se había anexado, sin quererlo, a su rutina.

Sus zapatillas resonaron en las baldosas del vestíbulo de su edificio cuando salió del ascensor y se propuso, con una mueca de desagrado, a enfrentar el calor de julio de la atestada ciudad, por causa del verano que detestaba.

Ya tenía planeada su _no tan esperada escapada_ del próximo fin de semana, con una visita a las montañas del país vecino, donde predominaba el frío, y contaba los días que faltaban para eso.

El claxon de un automóvil atrajo su atención y resopló nada elegantemente, al ver deteniéndose frente a su portal, un vehículo deportivo de color negro, cuya marca era ostentosa, no por sus conocimientos de coches —que eran nulos—, sino por la presunción del conductor, un pelirrojo arrogante que se preciaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo poseedor de fortuna que era, por su trabajo y su herencia familiar, que sorprendentemente no estaba perdida ante la enorme cantidad de medios hermanos que tenía aquel.

Y ella que había pensado que la baja de algunas acciones habría tenido su efecto para que él no se apareciera frente a su puerta, como cada mañana que iba a laborar.

Internamente, se sentía aliviada de no abordar el atestado metro, y por tener que verlo, con el modo en que se agitaba su corazón, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de demostrarlo facialmente, ni que su cabeza enamorada se engañara creyendo que él tenía un genuino interés por ella, mujeriego como era a los treinta y tres. Por ello era mejor que evitara recogerla o consiguiera negarse.

Algunos hábitos eran difíciles de borrar, no conseguía denegar su invitación, como bien educada fue, así que cada mañana se encontraba abordando el deportivo negro con olor a cuero y loción masculina, en el que debía de soportar estar en la presencia de su fruto prohibido, cuya sonrisa la ponía de los nervios.

De igual modo, habría de admitir para sí, que estar próxima a él, durante el camino de veinte minutos que se hacían, era algo por lo que esperaba cada mañana de sus días hábiles.

Era contradictoria, sí. ¿Alguna mujer enamorada no lo era en su momento?

Era inevitable querer enfrentarse a su ingenio y locuacidad, en pláticas que alcanzaban niveles insospechados de tensión —al menos en su opinión—, donde el otro buscaba tener la última palabra. Le alimentaba el alma tener intercambios como ése las ocasiones en que estaban juntos, porque la hacían sentir más viva que nunca, aunque conseguía mantenerse en su propio límite, para no perder su acostumbrada postura.

Un dar y tomar sin fin, donde tentaba al peligro, sabiendo que podía llegar el momento en que cayera su máscara, pero que a la vez la ponía a prueba para comprobar si era capaz de mantener el temple el tiempo suficiente.

Suponía que él sabía que la llevaba a niveles insospechados, lo que debía divertirle, mucho más de esa insistencia interminable por salir con él. Eso solo por su habitual desfachatez y falta de seriedad y moralidad.

¿Podía detestarlo y amarlo al mismo tiempo?

—¿Ha llegado el día en que mi presencia te deje sin palabras, mi siamesa? —cuestionó Hans con su tono indolente, enfatizando el apodo otorgado para referirse a ella, como un gato elegante y fino, que en el fondo podía ocultar un carácter fiero, en medio de toda su afectividad.

—Más quisieras, Westergard —replicó a sus palabras, irónica.

Ella enarcó una de sus cejas, observándolo apoyado a su automóvil, de brazos cruzados, dando la vista de su figura trabajada debajo del traje de firma azul oscuro; él estaba allí, como si nada, cuando podría verse merecedor de una multa al estar estacionado en un lugar indebido, pero sabía que Hans Westergard, de algún modo, conseguía salirse con la suya.

Le otorgaba una especie de poder la conciencia de que con ella no lo hacía.

Él abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejarle pasar, sonriendo ladinamente cuando pasó a su lado.

—Me gusta más cuando no llevas perfume y dejas tu aroma natural al descubierto —musitó Hans a su oído antes de cerrar, sin ver que se crispaba por aquello.

Nunca le había pasado que olvidara algo en su rutina, y eso le preocupó, tanto que estuvo por salir y regresar a su departamento, en especial si él lo había notado. No era que le molestara sobremanera, pero le incomodaba.

—No, Elsa —dijo él, y escuchó el sonido de los seguros de la puerta, signos de que estaba atrapada. —Ya es muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás… y yo soy el único que percibe los cambios en ti —completó en un susurro, incrementando su sonrisa lobuna.

A ella no le quedó nada más que contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse, y notó un escalofrío en la mano que tenía empuñada, que Hans sujetó tras desviarse de la palanca de cambios. Evitó lo más posible que su cuerpo se estremeciera por el movimiento circular del pulgar de él, y apartó la mano con la vista en el exterior, donde los rascacielos eran más interesantes que los ojos refulgentes y embriagantes de él, así como los efectos que un solo toque podía lograr en ella.

Con cuatro años conociéndole, desde que su primo se involucrara en el mundo de los negocios, había ido cayendo de poco en poco.

—¿Irás esta noche al club?

Asintió, mordiéndose su mejilla interior, porque él estaría ahí. Ya había hecho el espacio en su agenda, por lo cual no iba a negarse a asistir, aunque estaba algo tentada de mandar al demonio esos planes y refugiarse en casa, donde él no le diera la posibilidad de alterarse. La huida era su mejor estrategia, que tenía controlada a la perfección. Solo que, si no iba, no podría estar presente para ver al tipo agradable que se volvía en compañía de otras personas, ni su cara perfecta; y, por supuesto, le carcomería la mente el pensar que estaría flirteando toda la noche y se llevaría a alguna mujer ingenua a su pent-house en la zona más acaudalada de la ciudad, a la que le haría cosas que ella no se atrevía a probar, pero que deseaba hiciera.

Lanzó un suspiro y brincó al sentir un dedo cálido sobre su pómulo izquierdo, que exploró hasta su oreja, antes de ella reaccionar debidamente y apartarlo, con el estómago encogido.

Ese día él había sobrepasado dos veces el acuerdo tácito de no tocarla y eso provocaba peores reacciones en ella.

—¿Hoy no tuviste muñequita que acariciar? —masculló, reprendiéndose un momento después por sonar como una celosa.

Agradeció que detrás un conductor tocara el claxon, haciendo que Hans se concentrara de nuevo en el camino, con el semáforo en verde.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que él riera roncamente, con el sonido retumbando en su pecho acelerado. Con una caricia, su corazón se había alterado un poco.

—En realidad, eso puede arreglarse, pero no me apetece —comentó Hans segundos después, en tono desenfadado. —Y estoy pensando que es tiempo de… hemos llegado.

Elsa casi maldijo en voz alta por su brusca interrupción, que fue acompañada de una sonrisa prepotente de él, y asintió, musitando un gracias suave, como cada mañana, antes de descender del vehículo, para comenzar su jornada.

—Paso por ti a la noche, mi siamesa —manifestó él cuando estuvo por cerrar la puerta, y ella suspiró asintiendo.

Pensando en que había caído, nuevamente, en su juego, decidió ignorar esa última frase misteriosa de él, empeñada en concentrarse de lleno en sus labores, enfrascándose en lo rutinario, con lo que se sentía más a gusto y que no le daba oportunidades de experimentar emociones exaltantes.

Además que ofrecía la más espléndida quietud que la mantenía bajo control.

 **[-.-]**

rovechosamente para Elsa, cuando concluía su horario laboral, se veía libre de Hans pasando por ella, a causa de las diferentes ocupaciones que pudiera tener él durante aquellas horas. Eso le daba un poco de descanso, él justificaba que le quedaba de camino su departamento, pero sabía que lo hacía con la intención de alterarle los nervios.

Lo inadecuado era que su mente volaba un poco, con esos pensamientos que en algún punto del enamoramiento eran inevitables, y pensaba que usaba esas horas para algún encuentro con su conquista más reciente, o una de las mujeres que debía tener en su lista de contactos, de las que podía llamar cuando le apetecía saciar el apetito sexual que sabía tenía, con el aire seductor que presumía normalmente, mismo que le ocasionó detestarlo desde su primer encuentro, donde él insistió en llamar su atención con frases baratas, imposibles de camelarla al oído. Semejante actitud le causó desagrado, aunque él rápido cambió y mostró una forma de ser más profunda que superficial, con un ingenio bastante agudo, que la caldeaba por dentro. Sus estupideces las usaba con las personas tontas que no veían más allá de un picaflor, oneroso al límite por emplear líneas sacadas de libros rosas.

De aquel tipo fastidioso, realmente, no se había enamorado, sino fue, aun con desagrado e incredulidad, del hombre carismático y sagaz, insultantemente inteligente, que había podido conocer, cuyo atractivo era un agregado, aunque era lo que le volvía un imán a la población femenina y masculina, alimentando el actuar de él.

Eso, si su aura atrapante y sus credenciales, no hacían que también se granjeara la atención de otras personas a y lo incitara a ser como era.

Él era un demonio peligroso, y sabía aprovechar todo a su favor con agudeza, consciente de sus habilidades.

Aparentaba ser perfecto, pues no lo era, pero le quedaba también.

Terminaba siendo la barrera que se interponía entre ambos; en ocasiones, le daba la impresión que su modo de mirarla era diferente, mas se negaba a arriesgar su corazón con alguien de semejante historial. Si creyera en una posible seriedad con ella, o que sus sentimientos eran genuinos, le daría una oportunidad, pero mejor resguardarse, no soportaría que le dejara un corazón roto. Su atractivo físico era un aliciente, sí, solo que el hombre dentro, de voz ronca, era el que aceleraba su respiración y dejaba un reguero de hormigas en su cuerpo.

Estaba muy perdida por él, lo sabía.

Resoplando, se pasó una mano por la frente y parpadeó, para alejar otra vez sus rebeldes pensamientos de él, retornando a su actividad de ese momento, en que se preparaba con su vestido azul índigo brillante, para esa noche en el club, donde Anna había insistido que fueran los cuatro, su primo, Hans, y las dos.

Tenía la certeza que su amiga, sin saber lo profundo de sus sentimientos por Hans, tenía una atracción por él, mientras que el primo de ella moría por obtener la atención de su amiga, aunque se hacía a un lado si la felicidad de Anna venía de otro rumbo.

Era un ciego, bien podría tomar la oportunidad con su amiga, pues Hans no era claro con la pelirroja, pero coqueteaban a diestra y siniestra.

Le enfermaba de sólo pensar que se volvieran algo, sería incapaz de verlo, mucho menos si él descubría la gran persona que era su mejor amiga y formaban una relación duradera.

Ella era algo como Kristoff, pero huiría a la primera de cambio.

Ese día solo iba por la insistencia de Anna, aunque seguro pasaría como su primo, observando una pantomima ante sus ojos, donde Hans se mantenía solícito con Anna, tan permisiva y liberal que no se molestaba de cuando se iba a dar una vuelta y representaba el papel de caballero andante a las demás asistentes del club, para conseguir números o alguna cita nocturna.

Acomodó sus cabellos sueltos, que alcanzaban la mitad de su espalda con ondas suaves, y observó la perfección de su maquillaje de tonos oscuros.

Se armó de su pequeña cartera, con lo esencial, y abandonó la comodidad de su apartamento, sabiendo que le esperaba una noche no muy agradable.

Llegó a la planta baja de su edificio y corroboró la hora en el reloj donde estaba el portero, a quien saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hans estaría allí en dos minutos, como le pidiera en mensaje. Él, para su sorpresa, era alguien puntual y que no rechistaba cuando ella se ponía puntillosa con sus horarios, aun cuando daba observaciones certeras en otros aspectos. Cumplía con el tiempo que ella determinaba, incluso si ello suponía salir con mucha anticipación y maniobrarse en las calles atiborradas.

Un buen gesto de su parte, capaz de llegarle al alma; su único novio ni siquiera había estimado importante eso de ella, además de otras diferencias.

Se acercó a la puerta de entrada de su edificio al pasar un minuto, y, efectivamente, vio llegando el automóvil de Hans, al que se acercó a pasos rápidos con sus plataformas, para que no descendiera.

—Le arruinas la diversión a alguien, siamesa —expresó él curveando después una sonrisa.

—No creo que desees una infracción —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él negó. —Nada que no merezca la pena para demostrar a los vecinos del brazo de quién vas —manifestó con un deje de arrogancia. —Especialmente con lo espléndida que luces, mi querida reina.

A ella le dio un vuelco en el estómago y se sintió sonrojar por el cumplido, maldiciéndose por la debilidad momentánea. Aquel modo de nombrarle nunca lo había empleado.

—Gracias —dijo en tono neutro—, has hecho buena elección de vestuario, también.

Hans soltó una carcajada, moviendo su pecho de arriba abajo, elevando la camisa de vestir azul oscuro, que parecía combinar con su propio estilo. Él llevaba pantalones negros que se ajustaban adecuadamente a su cuerpo, que no siguió apreciando porque sus ojos se mantuvieron indiscreta y reprobablemente al final de sus muslos, donde se veía un ligero bulto.

—Tienes una manera original de halagar a alguien esta noche, claro que prefiero tus ojos a tus palabras.

Ella tragó saliva y miró hacia el frente, con los hombros firmes.

—Tus ojos como el cielo, me encantan, siamesa, pero también tus palabras estimulan mi mente, en especial si lo hacen de modo indecoroso.

—Deja tus vulgaridades —reprendió arrugando la nariz, para disimular que ella sí tenía aquella clase de pensamientos.

—Si supieras lo que pasa por mi cabeza, no las describirías de esa manera.

Ella bufó y apretó la lengua al sentir que los nudillos de él rozaban su pierna, desde la palanca de cambios. El espacio en esos ridículos autos era diminuto y molestoso.

Para su novela, omitiría que los protagonistas tuvieran un encuentro en alguno, no daba oportunidad a nada la minúscula distancia allí existente. Tal vez un aparcamiento algo solitario y hacerlo fuera, apoyados al auto, sería más excitante, mientras tentaban a la suerte, donde podían ser descubiertos; ella sin bragas en falda y él apenas liberándose de la barrera de los vaqueros, moviéndose lentamente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, apenas acariciándose, con los labios unidos. Gran parte de la excitación sería a causa de lo peligroso de ser sorprendidos.

—Te has mantenido concentrada algo de tiempo.

Pestañeó viendo que estaban llegando al club nocturno Long Journey, el cual un distinguido y grande Oaken Mountain dirigía haciéndole bastante famoso, donde Hans pronto le daría el mando al aparcacoches Olaf, primo de Anna, algo despistado, pero bastante listo, que se había ganado su aprecio y por ello lo saludó con una sonrisa.

Su acompañante rugió ligeramente cogiéndola de la cintura, de una manera posesiva, y lo miró, aunque él tenía la atención puesta en las personas que hacían fila para entrar.

—¿No crees que el escote es excesivo? —escuchó, con un estremecimiento, en su oído. —Pasaré una noche no muy amena.

Ella sacó la lengua y se adelantó a él moviendo las caderas un poco más de lo acostumbrado, sin rozar lo exagerado, solo para demostrarle que él no mandaba; pero recibió su merecido cuando las miradas de otros hombres la cohibieron. En especial la de uno que parecía más anciano.

Menos provocativa, llegó a la puerta de entrada, donde el «Malvavisco», el apodo dado al mastodonte albino que se encargaba de la seguridad al ingreso, la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ese no entra esta noche —le dijo Malvavisco con absoluta seriedad, haciéndole agradecer con una sonrisa.

La mano de Hans, ahora en su espalda descubierta, le empujó para entrar, y se arrepintió del impulso —otro, como las pantuflas— que le llevó a adquirir esa prenda de vestir, que llegaba casi a sus rodillas de largo y tenía un escote frontal recatado, sujetándose en v hasta el cuello, en comparación del de la espalda, que casi rozaba su trasero.

La culpa era del calor del verano.

Ingresaron y se dirigieron al sitio habitual en la planta alta, donde los exclusivos apartados se encontraban. Arriba, la atención era privada y meseros hacían entrega de sus órdenes, sin necesidad de acercarse a la barra con los barman.

Divisó a Anna, que vivía en el mismo edificio de departamentos que Kristoff y arribó con él, y caminó hasta ella, saludándola con un corto beso de mejilla, devuelto con un efusivo abrazo de parte de la otra, que no podía evitar, pero al que estaba acostumbrada de mucho rato.

—Te ves bellísima —admiró su mejor amiga mientras daba un beso al pómulo de su algo arisco pero dulce y devoto primo —guardar las apariencias era de familia—.

Hans, por su parte, se colocó en el espacio junto a Anna, posicionando un brazo en el respaldo como si nada, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, y algunas palabras al oído.

Suficiente para arruinar su noche; en especial cuando él acababa, no hacía mucho, de insinuar cosas.

Patán, seguro.

Hicieron sus pedidos. Hans, como las ocasiones en que lo veía, solo pidió su única bebida alcohólica, un cóctel suave, engañosamente de "manzana", como mentiroso podía ser él, y le guiñó un ojo, en tanto los otros hacían órdenes de sus bebidas alcoholizadas. Ella, igual que los días donde tenía trabajo el día posterior, pidió una de sus bebidas vírgenes, y trató de meterse al ambiente reinante en el club nocturno, aun con la mirada puesta en el dedo que Hans tenía en el hombro de Anna, junto a la manga del vestido negro que ella poseía.

Así, una noche eterna comenzó.

 **[-.-]**

El movimiento debajo de ella le despertó, junto al sol en su frente, y Elsa se preguntó por qué lo tendría a la hora que despertaba, si no amanecía hasta más tarde.

Era viernes, la alarma debía de sonar temprano.

Suspiró y apartó un cabello molestoso de su cara, para reparar realmente del movimiento que sentía, junto a los ruidos que no acostumbraba en la mañana.

Había llegado a su casa la noche anterior; Hans la dejó en su portal, y ella no bebió alcohol, pero se sentía un poco embotada. La posibilidad de que algo grave se tratara, podía ser descartada de momento, aunque su mente no conseguía concentrarse del todo.

Tampoco valía la pena perder la calma sin saber qué ocurría, así que relajó su cuerpo antes de abrir los ojos.

Entonces penetró en su conciencia que su rutina se había roto, y se alarmó durante un segundo.

—Buenos días, siamesa durmiente.

Se tensó ante la voz burlona de Hans y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un panorama inesperado.

Primero, estaba en un vehículo, no el deportivo, sino uno que se veía el capo alargado, como una camioneta.

Segundo, a su alrededor veía una carretera desierta y solo árboles y un vasto campo verde.

Tercero, seguía utilizando pijama, como la que se colocó antes de dormir, pantaloncillos cortos y blusa de tirantes, sin sus pantuflas, solo con calcetines.

Como cuarto y último, estaba lo importante, se hallaba en compañía de Hans-demonio-Westergard, sin saber qué pasaba allí.

—Tienes un minuto, Westergard —emitió entre dientes, con el cuerpo pesado y repleto de cosquillas.

Él soltó una ligera risa, que alivianó sus sentidos por su afabilidad, pero su mente no fue engañada por completo y frunció el ceño.

—Estás estresada y necesitada de un fin de semana en mi cabaña frente al lago, mi querida Anna piensa lo mismo. Últimamente andas distraída.

—¿Qué? —musitó con un poco de ansiedad del cambio en su agenda, y afectada por el apelativo cariñoso a su mejor amiga. Carraspeó. —Eso no explica qué hago aquí.

—Mi tía Gerda, que es enfermera, me enseñó a colocar inyecciones hace mucho tiempo. Es lo único que diré.

—¿Entraste a mi casa y me sedaste, imbécil? —espetó, con molestia. Le arrebataría su juego de llaves a Anna. —Regrésame en este instante, te lo ordeno.

—Lo siento, reina, pero eso no podrá ser. Este viernes comenzará tu verdadera escapada de fin de semana.

Ella inspiró del modo en que debía hacer para tranquilizarse y guardar la calma; aunque no era necesario, se sentía como pacífica en el cuerpo, mientras que la cabeza era un hervidero.

—¿Qué me asegura que es viernes? —preguntó yendo a lo práctico. —No me fío de ti, Westergard.

—Mis intenciones no son pérfidas, cariño. Te daré tu teléfono un momento para que lo compruebes. Como intentes llamar a la policía u otro medio de escape, atente a las consecuencias. —Él sonrió ante su resoplido. —Antes de que preguntes, notifiqué a tu jefe Jack, y él está de acuerdo. Así que no hay problema.

Con una nota de irritación y vergüenza, pensó que eso no le había pasado por la cabeza, sino el hecho de que parecía sospechar que Hans estaría el fin de semana con ella.

Algo peligroso, ya que admitía que necesitaba descanso si últimamente su cabeza se dirigía a él, y después de la noche tensa que tuvo, observándolo coquetear descaradamente con su amiga, muy íntimos.

Si podría asegurar que, tras dejarla, debió unírsele en su apartamento, porque ella no le envió mensaje de confirmación de llegada, como normalmente hacía. A Kristoff ni le molestó por el humor que se cargaba al separarse. Anna no respondía cuando tenía alguna pareja... y no se había acercado a nadie en el club más que Hans, con quien bailó y se entretuvo para rato.

Habría bebido si lo hubiera acostumbrado.

Recién se daba cuenta, también, que no la estaba alterando mucho el hecho de que él estropeara su rutina.

—El calmante no ha terminado de hacer efecto —comentó él como si adivinara sus pensamientos. —Así que tampoco estarás muy apta para una medida de escape.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Por supuesto, no me atrevería a dejarte sola en medio de la nada, siamesa. Me conoces mejor.

Puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó su teléfono, al que vio la pantalla un poco borroso; corroboró el día, para ver que recibía un poco de mensajería instantánea.

¡Ya somos novios!

Él alma se le cayó a los pies y observó de reojo a Hans, que tarareaba de lo más alegre, como si no tuviera preocupaciones. Esa relajación.

 _"_ _¿Cómo?"_ Escribió con rapidez, con los ojos puestos en el pelirrojo, quien escogió ese momento para poner una canción romántica dentro del coche.

Tragó saliva, sin conseguir sentirse del todo afectada, a causa del maldito calmante, y esperó impaciente a que la señal de estar escribiendo desapareciera.

 _"_ _Anoche, él y yo hablamos."_

¿Solo eso? No podía dejarla así.

 _"_ _Más detalles."_

—Espero que no te estés comunicando con Eugene, quien dijo tu jefe que trataría de contactarte. Ni el famoso Flynn Ryder hará que mis planes se vean truncados.

—¿Tú cómo sabes que Eugene es…? —susurró sobrecogida, comenzando a emocionarse solo un poco.

—Pocas cosas se me escapan.

—No es él —aclaró mientras veía que Anna seguía escribiendo.

Recibió un _"okay."_

Casi maldijo a su amiga, quien volvió a escribir del otro lado.

Hans le arrebató el teléfono con la mano izquierda y ella le reclamó con un débil manotazo, con el brazo dormido.

—No importa con quién hables, puede ser el mismo presidente. Esta vez importas tú.

—Devuélvemelo, es importante.

Era un asunto de vida o muerte. ¿Cómo pasaría un fin de semana con el novio de su mejor amiga? Eso no la tranquilizaría en nada, sino la mantendría tensa, como ya lo experimentaba comúnmente.

—No.

Él sonrió de una manera sospechosa y a su cuerpo le recorrió un aire frío, que no fue de temor sino de la brisa que entró de las ventanas, que se abrieron. —No te he dicho, es un fin de semana de purificación.

Dicho eso, él movió su teléfono como si se burlara ante un niño y lo lanzó por la ventana.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —soltó ella sin mucha emoción, contenida por la droga que él le diera.

Su cabeza, por otro lado, le lanzaba maldiciones.

—Ahí tengo cosas importantes... No tienes... No tienes ningún derecho.

—Di lo que quieras, siamesa. Es por tu bien.

—Eso no me hará ningún bien, enfermo. Eres... eres...

—¿Ves la buena idea del tranquilizante? Serías un manojo de nervios ahora mismo y todavía no es tiempo. Quédate cómoda, que nos quedan diez minutos para llegar, y una hora para que el efecto se pierda por completo. _Demonios_ , no hagas esa cara —él suspiró—, solo quería poner dramatismo, hay un respaldo.

Eso era bueno, podía fiarse de él, sonaba arrepentido.

 _Hasta que había servido la expresión herida de Anna._

Eso le recordó su predicamento.

—Tú... tú... ¿lo eres? —inquirió, mientras todavía estaba en la posibilidad de sentir, pero no dejar que sus emociones tomaran el control.

Él sonrió y se entretuvo del modo menos esperado, cantando.

Diez —o eso creyó— no tan tortuosos minutos pasaron, en los que ella se quedó aletargada por el sonido armonioso de la voz de él, que hicieron mucho por distraerla un poco de sus pensamientos fatídicos, protagonizados por él y su mejor amiga. Lo malo fue que volvieron cuando estuvieron ante una cabaña de madera rústica, en medio de altos árboles de diferentes clases, donde la pesadilla de pasar con un hombre prohibido volvió.

Habría disfrutado sobremanera allí sola, con un sitio sacado de la combinación de las fantasías de un ermitaño y una romántica, pero lamentablemente no era así, puesto que iba a compartir un sitio solitario y acogedor con el hombre del que estaba enamorada, que acababa de hacerse novio de su amiga.

Y que resultaba ser un buen tipo, si tenía como objetivo que ella se relajara.

O no, podría ser una artimaña de un hombre mujeriego, aunque le dejara claro que sus intenciones no eran malas. Y su actitud despreocupada, aunado a que le reveló que no había hecho semejante barbaridad con su teléfono.

—Aislados del mundo real, Elsa.

Ella lo miró asombrada por el empleo de su nombre y él sonrió de un modo diabólico, que le hizo desconfiar.

Sí sería fiel a su amiga, ¿verdad?

—Me deshice de los relojes y cualquier contacto con la civilización —anunció él, mientras ingresaban a la estancia principal, donde había una chimenea de piedra y un par de sofás grises de aspecto acogedor frente a una mesa baja. Allí había un florero con lantanas cámaras moradas y amarillas, sus flores favoritas.

—¿Y alguna emergencia?

—Tengo mi móvil a buen resguardo. Tú no te preocupes. _Por una vez, déjalo fluir._

—¿Qué? —soltó sorprendida, aquellas palabras se las decía para atreverse, pero nunca las ponía en práctica.

—Te mueres por hacerlo, Elsa.

Permaneció callada sin darle la razón, y el lugar quedó en silencio, roto solo por el silbido de él.

—Habré de darte un recorrido por aquí, vamos.

 **[…]**

El sitio de descanso y purificación al que le llevara Hans era un lugar sencillo, aunque repleto de la esencia del hogar, donde podía respirarse la tranquilidad que hacía falta en la ciudad, llena de contaminación, con un aire viciado de actividades constantes y responsabilidades que no desaparecían cuando cerrabas los ojos, sino que se mantenían ahí hostigando hasta que las volteabas a ver. Siempre había algo que hacer, algún detalle al que atender, ningún momento en el que relajarse; las horas estaban llenas de cosas por realizar, que no había espacios en su agenda realmente libres, todo seguía un orden preestablecido por ella y las miles de obligaciones que tenía en su haber.

Muchas de ellas predominaban por el trabajo, otras cuantas por lo que debía hacer personalmente, en casa y fuera de ella. Todo como estaba en su agenda.

Agenda que le hacía falta en ese momento.

Contraria al mundo actualizado, ella llevaba un cuaderno tradicional, donde tenía ocupados los renglones con lo que debía hacer cuando estaba despierta, de manera que no desaprovechara el tiempo. Hasta tenía anotados periodos de quince minutos, entre cierto número de horas, para descansar y atender asuntos no agendados.

No era una maníaca del orden, era organizada, mucho. Y que hiciera cosas rutinarias, era que la repetición hacía más fácil acomodar las cosas; así como que ya se había habituado a ciertos comportamientos, que los hacía sin pensar. Dos cucharadas y media de azúcar, cinco giros para mezclar el café, cepillarse los dientes con treinta y cuatro movimientos, cosas así…

Era mecánico, a veces.

Además, eso le evitaba la ansiedad y la angustia por lo inesperado, junto a esas expresiones emocionales que derivaban en exabruptos capaces de herir a otros o hacer algo de lo que arrepentirse. Y la organización era la base para que las cosas pudieran salir bien, simple y llanamente.

Hacer algo inadecuado era su talón de Aquiles. Errar no le gustaba.

Simplemente así era, había sido de ese modo gran parte de su vida. Se volvía estresante, en especial cuando se daba cuenta que no estaba haciendo las cosas que debía en ciertos momentos, como aquel instante, en que no sabía la hora ni tenía la más mínima idea de qué correspondía hacer. Era viernes, sí, solo que ignoraba con precisión la actividad…

—Ahí estás, lo esperaba.

—¿Qué? —soltó ceñuda, por ser interrumpida, y por no comprender.

Hans cubrió una de sus manos, que casualmente tenía empuñadas, otorgándole una especie de calor; aunque eso no borró del todo su preocupación porque estaba sin hacer nada. Hacía mucho que no tenía tiempo sin hacer algo.

—Estate quieta, siamesa —murmuró Hans muy cerca de su oído—. Vamos, relájate aquí sentada.

—Ya he estado sentada algo de tiempo —arguyó entre dientes. —Una partida de ajedrez, o cartas.

—No —refutó él firmemente, haciendo círculos en su mano, suaves. —Solo sin hacer nada, sentados.

Elsa se obligó a cerrar los ojos e inspiró la cálida fragancia de cítrico y madera que provenía de él, de algún modo relajante, tratando de seguir su instrucción, que se volvía difícil.

En momentos comprendía que sí era quisquillosa y perfeccionista, decidiendo que debía cambiar un poco aquello, pero en otros le era imposible seguir ese camino que se proponía, como si una barrera acudiera a su mente, en que todo su cuerpo se tensionaba.

Había pocos instantes, como ese, en que se relajaba. Estaba mejor con lo seguro de los planes, aunque odiaba a veces ese modo tan estricto de comportarse.

—Dime que hay algo planeado para este fin de semana —pronunció, sin poder evitarlo.

Él carraspeó. —Sí, pero no estoy seguro si te agradará del todo.

—¿Qué incluye? —preguntó, todavía respirando lentamente.

—Algunas cosas sí serán de tu agrado —respondió él como si fuera un ronroneo, y ella se tensó.

—No. —Abrió los ojos. —Ni se te ocurra, tú eres… ¿cómo puedes hablar así tan tranquilo de engañar a alguien?

Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la pequeña sala, reprochándose el estar disfrutando de la absoluta compañía de Hans Westergard, hombre que estaba fuera de su alcance, y que era un patán por proponerle un juego sucio donde su enamoradiza mejor amiga sufriría, aunque ella misma estuviera realmente enamorada del tipo en cuestión, sin que nadie más que ella lo supiera. No deseaba hacerle daño y él era despreciable por involucrarla en algo así, ¿por qué sus sentimientos por alguien de esa clase eran tan fuertes?

—Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando? —cuestionó él interponiéndose a su paso, sujetándola de los hombros.

—Anna y tú son novios, ¿qué clase de… —Las palabras murieron en su boca por las carcajadas que él soltó antes de envolverla en un abrazo que la agitó por dentro y la puso nerviosa por una cercanía de tal magnitud.

—Hasta que lo sueltas; nunca pensé que un plan tan sencillo y pueril como el de Anna surtiera efecto —aseveró él en voz alta, acabadas sus risas, y ella se apartó, confundida, pese a tener una leve idea.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió.

—Anna y Kristoff, ellos son novios.

—¿Cómo? —apenas emitió, con una alegría creciendo en su interior, incluso si no significaba que iban a tener su oportunidad.

—Eso que dije. Era un acto de los dos. Y tú querida, me has demostrado que estás celosa.

—Ah —escupió volviendo a su asiento, sin decir nada, encontrándole sentido a ello. El objetivo era provocarlos a los dos, y lo habían logrado; ella había quedado al descubierto.

Eso era una debilidad que no deseaba admitir, un punto flaco al que él podía atacar, como un león a la yugular.

Estaba enamorada, pero él no era alguien digno de confianza.

Tamborileó sus dedos en el reposabrazos derecho del mueble, apartando su cabeza de él y concentrándose en que no tenía qué hacer.

—Esto me obliga a tomar medidas extremas y cambiar mi curso de acción, adelantando algunas cosas —habló Hans, atrayendo la mirada de ella a él, que se encontraba apoyado en las piedras de la chimenea. —De cualquier manera, confío en que acudirás a ella después de este fin de semana.

—¿De qué hablas? —Él utilizaba acertijos o no estaba al cien de sus capacidades intelectuales como para concentrarse debidamente; eso tenía cuando las emociones ganaban batalla.

Él extrajo de su espalda un cuaderno que ella conocía, su agenda, y con la otra hizo aparecer un encendedor, que rápido prendió en una esquina de las hojas, donde una flama naranja comenzó a tomar forma.

Abrió sus ojos y se puso en pie, saltando sobre él, que depositó la agenda sobre los troncos de la chimenea, cogiendo después sus manos, que pretendían acercarse al fuego.

—No hay respaldo más que de las citas de trabajo y de salud; todo lo demás se va a la basura.

Forcejó con él, viendo cómo las hojas a las que dedicaba gran parte de sus días y su vida, desaparecían. Su corazón se aceleró y se quedó quieta, mientras aquello asentaba en su cabeza.

Comenzó a hiperventilar y una serie de temblores acometieron sus manos.

Trató de soltarse de él, para irse a encerrar al baño, donde no pudiera verla, pero él la sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas, tanto que pensó que dejaría marca.

—No huyas —indicó él, tratando de inmovilizarla—. Dime qué sientes.

—¿Qué siento! —exclamó alterada—. ¡Has tirado mi vida! ¡Mi día a día! ¡No me queda nada sin lo que tengo ahí!

—Es mentira, Elsa —argumentó él, sujetando su mentón con una mano. —Solo lo importante permaneció, todo lo demás que te queda es vivir sin planear cada maldito minuto de tu día.

—¿Tú qué sabes sobre eso! —vociferó, con la desesperación recorriendo sus venas, incluso si una voz le gritaba "Déjalo ir", como muchas otras veces se decía. No podía ser. —¡Andas por ahí como un mujeriego sin sentimientos al que no le importa nada ni nadie que no sea sí mismo! ¡Un ser soberbio que se mantiene a base de aventuras de una noche y cuya manera de ganarse la vida es tentando a la suerte! ¡Exponiéndose al peligro, sin reglas y que no conoce la palabra seriedad!

Aspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos de la rabia.

—¡Eres un infeliz! ¡Un ególatra que va rompiendo corazones y que se regodea andando como si todo le despreocupara y no considerara a las demás personas como yo! ¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos! ¡Nadie te llamó! ¡No te incumbe! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

Él sujetó sus muñecas, mientras sus manos empuñadas permanecían en contacto con su pecho, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que en todo su discurso hiriente había estado golpeándolo con saña.

—No, no, no.

Lo había hecho, se había dejado dominar por sus emociones y había dicho cosas imperdonables. Apretó los dientes, con un nudo en la garganta.

Hans la apegó a su pecho. —Sigue así, bonita.

Soltó un sollozo de arrepentimiento y expulsó gran número de disculpas ininteligibles en voz alta, tratando de obtener su perdón por un comportamiento de tal índole, que era vergonzoso de ella, en especial porque había soltado a borbotones un sinfín de palabras, acompañadas del sentimiento que la abrumaba en aquel momento, y ahora se sentía un poco más liviana, sin tanto nivel de tensión en sus hombros, aunque permanecía dentro el lamento por perder el control y decir cosas que no creía del todo.

Con sus manos a la altura de su cintura y su cabeza, masajeando sus cabellos, Hans preguntó a su oído—: ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te sientes más liberada?

¿Por qué tenía que conocerla tan bien?

Él suspiró. —Elsa, no soy ningún experto, pero quiero que pienses en tu situación, muy semejante a la de mi hermano Lars. Tienes una gran presión sobre tus hombros. Irás desgastándote si continuas de este modo. Tenía muchas cosas planeadas para este fin de semana, solo que al final no puedo orillarte a algo que tú no desees.

Cerró los ojos con las pestañas humedecidas, conmovida por su preocupación, tocada hasta el fondo por alguien a quien creía no importarle demasiado, y de quien tenía sentimientos tan fuertes que su alma se sentía acariciada ante la muestra de apoyo que le estaba dando, incluso en su dureza de acciones.

—La psicóloga con quien asistió mi hermano Lars podría atenderte, Elsa. Piénsalo.

Ella asintió y se separó de él sin que la viera a la cara, para correr y esconderse en la habitación que le correspondía.

 **[-.-]**

Llevándose más tiempo de lo acostumbrado en lavar los platos, Elsa concluyó la actividad, luego de haber comido en la solitud de su habitación, sin perturbar sus elucubraciones y reflexiones realizadas, muchas de las cuales, sorprendentemente, no habían finalizado a un punto muerto.

Esencialmente en una cosa.

Después de, tal vez, horas dando vueltas con lo mismo, llegando a la decisión de seguir el consejo de Hans, Elsa estaba resuelta a dejarse llevar en un aspecto importante de su vida, en el que se sentía con cadenas, a pesar de desear por completo que algo se hiciera al respecto.

Aquel día, él había dado un primer paso, y le había demostrado que le importaba mucho más allá de lo que su actuar provocativo indicaba, por lo que quizá valía la pena arriesgarse para ver si había mucho más que se negaba a aceptar.

Hans no le era indiferente, así como ella a él, lo cual hacía posible que exploraran ese territorio que muchas veces ella dio por prohibido, por el miedo y mucha reticencia considerando la forma de ser de él; pero esa vez debía hacer caso a la intuición, o desaprovecharía una oportunidad valiosa, si era como creía.

De manera determinada, dirigió sus pasos a la otra habitación de la cabaña, donde él iba a pernoctar en unas horas, y abrió la puerta sin llamar, para no perder el valor que la recorría.

En la cama de la habitación dio con Hans, quien cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en la mesa de noche, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella, que se sentía con la respiración acelerada solo de verlo con una única prenda de vestir, un bóxer negro que no permitía que se escapara nada de la atención.

Pasó saliva, repentinamente nerviosa.

Ella no era ninguna protagonista en la seducción.

Hans sonrió de lado y se incorporó en la cama sin ceremonias, llegando hasta ella, para coger un mechón de su cabello que obstruía uno de sus ojos. Mucho más cerca, debía quedar a la vista el calor que dominaba sus pómulos.

Ella cerró sus ojos durante un instante y lo sintió soplar sobre sus párpados, antes de que los labios de él capturaran los suyos con movimientos lentos y sensuales, que incitaron a ella a agilizar tentativamente su boca, ladeando su cabeza al compás con él, registrando miles de descargas en sus terminaciones nerviosas.

La temperatura en su rostro aumentó y llevó sus manos al cuello de él, en tanto sentía que él posicionaba las suyas en su nuca y espaldas, antes de que su labio inferior fuera chupado y mordisqueado, con succiones profundas y dientes juguetones, que consiguieron un gemido de su garganta, hasta dar con un jadeo que la hizo abrir la boca. La lengua de él se ganó un lugar en ella y la recorrió un escalofrío en la columna, donde los dedos cálidos de Hans delinearon su piel. Ella se deleitó con la humedad y el sabor de menta de la boca de él, que enredó su lengua a la de ella, paladeando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Él separó sus bocas dejando un rastro de saliva en su labio inferior, que absorbió antes de depositar ligeros besos en la línea de su mandíbula, llegando a la curvatura de su cuello, sitio que succionó haciéndola sujetarse de sus hombros por la punzada que se asestó en su estómago.

Su sonrisa la sintió más abajo, en su vientre y se vengó delineando con sus dedos la piel expuesta de su pecho trabajado, ocasionando un siseo mezclado entre los jadeos y bocanadas de aire que abundaban en la habitación.

Fue empujada hacia el colchón, sobre el que se dejó caer con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro, contemplando los ojos oscurecidos de él, quien esbozó una de sus acostumbradas muecas torcidas, antes de llevar una mano de ella a sus labios, besando la punta de sus dedos con extrema lentitud.

Una sensación pesada se instaló en su bajo vientre, que acompañó a sus pechos erguirse, mientras se arrastraba hasta donde se encontraban las almohadas, con Hans siguiéndola.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó él con voz enronquecida, colocándose arriba de ella apoyado en sus antebrazos.

—Decidida. Emocionada. Excitada.

Hans presionó su miembro abultado a su muslo, muy cerca de la unión entre sus piernas, y ella se mordió el labio inferior, tras humedecerlo. Su corazón palpitaba ansioso en su cavidad torácica.

—Yo me siento exultante —compartió él, moviéndose un poco sobre su pierna, para restregar aquella parte dura y caliente de él, humedeciendo su ropa interior. —Me he mantenido célibe por más de tres años, por ti. Y finalmente te tengo donde quiero.

—¿Qué? —Él amplió su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me tienes loco como nadie, Elsa —expuso, aumentando la cadencia circular de su zona baja, que iba adquiriendo mayor tamaño, tanto como ella se sentía tensada en su intimidad.

—Tú… —musitó tomando una bocanada de aire. No se creía capaz de entender la inmensidad de aquello. ¿No solo ella era la que llevaba tanto tiempo afectada por él?

—Lideras mis fantasías, Elsa —confesó Hans. —¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que me tienes cautivado, bruja malvada? —Su sonrisa se tornó más lobuna, si es que podía—. Y, a partir de ahora, de mí, no te libras.

Pudo sentir que en la curvatura de su espalda descendía una gota de sudor y gimió cuando él se arrodilló y ubicó las yemas de sus dedos en su cintura, para subir la ligera blusa que portaba, y después quitarle los pantaloncillos inferiores de su pijama, dejándola simplemente en bragas.

Lo vio humedecerse los labios y sus pechos se erizaron al mismo tiempo, antes de que él posara su boca sobre ellos, arrancando gemidos de placer con el juego de su lengua y sus dientes en cada uno, lamiendo y mordisqueando con voracidad, cogiéndola de sorpresa cuando uno de sus dedos se coló en sus bragas de encaje, completamente humedecidas y rozó su centro resbaloso, introduciéndose con extrema lentitud.

Su cuerpo lo capturó listo para él y removió sus caderas respirando agitadamente, el corazón a mil por hora.

Entonces su dedo dejó de prodigar atención a su interior y gimoteó quejumbrosa.

Él mordió su pezón derecho con una carcajada ronca, y su boca comenzó a descender entre el valle de sus pechos, siguiendo un camino recto alcanzando su ombligo. Brincó con su lengua traviesa y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos rojos, para apartarlo y devolverlo a donde estaba antes, a las actividades deliciosas que hacía con su boca.

Hans se alzó con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos y negó; sus dedos volaron a la cinta de sus bragas y comenzó a bajarlas, con ella facilitando el trabajo al apoyarse en sus talones. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso y deseoso que solo deseaba alcanzar su liberación; su centro palpitaba repetidamente, quería más.

—Te ves tan arrebatadora, mi siamesa —dijo Hans, ronco y pausado—, pero esta primera vez no tardaremos mucho; llevamos tanto tiempo deseándolo.

—¿Primera… vez? —pronunció cuando él descendía su rostro entre sus muslos.

Ella no… eso… Trató de cerrar las piernas, pero fue impedida.

Hans rió, y el aire caliente de su cuerpo chocó con su intimidad y lanzó espasmos a su cuerpo, haciéndole apretar los dientes. —¿Qué esperabas, preciosa? ¿Que no habría más? No ocurrirá tal desgracia con nosotros. No habrá modo de cansarnos el uno del otro, y tenemos mucho tiempo.

Volvió a soplar y sintió su lengua rozar un instante aquel punto, aumentando la presión y la humedad, que se deslizó lentamente fuera, como el sudor en su piel.

Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos él estaba encima de ella; bajando la vista, admiró su erección, henchida y potente, rodeada de vello y con una punta brillante, y suspiró cuando contactó con el monte de ella, mientras él la guiaba con su mano a su intimidad.

—Espera… y…

Fue incapaz de pronunciar palabras completas.

—Tres años, Elsa —manifestó él con los dientes apretados y los hombros tensos.

—No debería creerlo… viniendo de ti… que estás limpio.

Pero lo hacía.

—Créeme que… con esto no juego… dame un voto de confianza. Y sabes que… soy más listo que eso —masculló él entre respiraciones, con ella perdiendo la última parte de su cordura, con la punta de su miembro tentando su entrada. —¿Te desagradaría tener un bebé en nueve meses?

—No —admitió sincera—. Pero, ¿y t…

Jadeó cuando él se insertó en su ser, abriéndose paso hasta llegar profundamente, donde lo acogió acomodando sus caderas y experimentando una inexplicable sensación de ser colmada. Ambos se tomaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos, antes de que él se retirara y diera un primer embiste, que ella acompañó con un movimiento de cadera, apretando los dientes.

Las acometidas aumentaron de intensidad, incapaz de darle descanso, obligándola a perder la lucidez, presionando sus uñas a las espaldas de él, con la tensión y la palpitación creciendo hasta hacerla olvidar la realidad, en un inmenso éxtasis que le hizo soltar un profundo grito, con los sentidos nublados.

Su pecho sudoroso con un cuerpo palpitante junto a ella, fue lo primero que sintió cuando el pitido en sus oídos finalizó, para después dar con una humedad resbalando en sus partes, palpitantes, acompañada de una sensación extraña en los muslos y caderas. Su vientre seguía sintiéndose caliente. El aire estaba enrarecido con el olor combinado de los dos.

El brazo humedecido de Hans se ubicó en su estómago y él la rodeó apegándola con fuerza a su pecho, en medio de aspiraciones rápidas y profundas, que soplaron en su cuello mojado.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, durante un momento, y dejó para minutos después el último pensamiento coherente de su cabeza, de la simiente de él en su interior.

Como Hans parecía estar volviendo a la tierra, habló:

—¿Por qué no comprobaste anticoncepción?

Él delineó su vientre con su índice, muy pausadamente.

—Deseo ver este hermoso cuerpo redondeado con un hijo de los dos, tanto que la idea de pasarnos intentando lograrlo, se vuelve más excitante —expresó él con voz grave y ronca—. Que mi semilla se clave profundamente en ti y consiga embarazarte. Nada me parece más atrayente que tú convirtiéndote en la madre de mis hijos... en especial de una niña idéntica a su madre, a la que proteger como a ella.

Elsa tragó saliva y sus ojos se humedecieron. Eso era… Aquel Hans solo existía en su imaginación.

—¿No puedes percibirlo todavía? —inquirió él con su característico tono arrogante, que le decía el hombre que quería estaba ahí todavía. —Elsa, me vuelves un soso, es algo que solo tú provocas, y que únicamente tú y nuestros hijos presenciarán.

Sus palabras las acompañó con una risa irónica.

—Y si…

—Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, no te resistas mucho —bromeó él—, ambos sabemos que lograré convencerte, preciosa. Y te aseguro que nos divertiremos.

Ella permaneció silenciosa. Por supuesto que estaba enamorada de él, solo que era un paso muy grande y pensar en ser madre la llenaba de pánico, aunque no creía que algún día alguien estuviera preparado para serlo, y lo era.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa, mi siamesa —anunció él con mucha seriedad, y se giró para ver que sus ojos reflejaban aquel sentimiento, antes de unir sus frentes.

Era tanto por asimilar y asumir, pero…

—No tienes que responder ahora —se adelantó Hans adivinando. —Tenemos tiempo. —Entonces sonrió como a ella la cautivaba. — _Te encanta pelear conmigo._ Si lo ves de otro modo, es la manera en que ganamos los dos. Además, en matrimonio podremos seguir discutiendo por la supremacía, y contentarnos de la manera más placentera posible.

Soltó una carcajada, pletórica, sin poder decir más.

—Me quieres, ¿ah que no? —musitó él, socarrón.

Ella dio un gemido gutural salido de lo más profundo de su ser, arrancándole una aceptación entrecortada, y él depositó un beso lento en sus labios que le robó el aliento y estremeció su corazón a partes iguales.

—También lo hago, mi siamesa.

Y dieron comienzo a un fin de semana largo, explorando sus cuerpos, donde las preguntas y las preocupaciones siguieron hasta pasado bastante tiempo.

Los días buenos se irían, pero serían reemplazados por mejores.

* * *

 **NA2: Tratar de hacer algo "serio" y subido de tono, a la vez, no sé si me funcione.**

De igual modo, estoy un poco, no sé, no muy al día con esto, así que sus opiniones son bien aceptadas. Debo ponerme al corriente :)

Trabajo en continuar "Al rescate de una dama", pero no logro dar con las palabras que me complazcan, sigo con ello...

Si les ha gustado, y de casualidad les gustaría tener algo más de mí, ando con una campaña (xD), tengo historias de un fandom un poco abandonado también; y si se animan a visitar (los que gusten de anime), hacemos un acuerdo ja,ja. Ya pues, son las palabras de una chica que quiere leer más. De tener más ideas Helsa, espero compartirlas en un futuro.

Gracias por leer.

 _Besos_ , **Karo**.


End file.
